Their Turn For Revenge
by qternalanimator
Summary: Cronus has found a new untapped source of rage against the Gods, women scorned by Hera. Who knew that revenge against Hera would be the most effective weapon for Cronus? These new allies of Cronus show no sympathy for our heroes and when they see the long term damage they begin to worry, has Cronus managed to best them? (Atlanta x Archie, Jay x Theresa )
1. Chapter 1

**Here is the first chapter for you to enjoy. **

Though the moon shone brightly in the sky, it could not compare to the fire searing through the forests of New Olympia. Cronus was to blame for this, Cronus and his new ally. They had managed to best the seven heroes and leave all this overwhelming chaos in their wake. Atlanta, Herry and Archie had been left by the lake as Cronus had taken his well-timed leave as always.

"ARCHIE!"

You almost couldn't hear the screams from amidst the flames as the boy dove into the lake.

"ARCHIE! ARCHIE!"

"Atlanta! No!"

The firm arms of Herry wrapped around the slender red- head who was calling out to her friend. Herry knew how much Atlanta wanted to rush after her friend; she writhed around in his grasp frantically.

"HERRY! HE CAN'T! HE CAN'T SWIM WELL! I HAVE TO!"

Herry wanted to let go of Atlanta, he wanted to join her in attempting to save the foolish boy. He had promised though, in one of those foolish moments of friendship he had promised Archie that if ever Atlanta wanted to follow him into a stupid situation he was to hold on and never let her go.

Theresa limped over to where she saw Herry wrestling with Atlanta. The backdrop behind the two was overwhelming. The lake and the trees around it were ablaze, ignited as if the landscape was soaked in oil. The heat of the fire was overwhelming, it seemed to lodge itself in Theresa's throat and she battled to speak. This had truly been a battle against Cronus that they had lost.

"HERRY IF HE DIES! IT'S YOUR FAULT! IT'S YOUR FAULT!" Atlanta continues to kick and scream, she clawed at his immovable arms that chained her down but he did not sway.

Archie felt the warmth of the water as he swam through. He felt his lungs constricting and begging for air but as he looked up, he saw only flames.

"_I have to!"_

He pulled himself forward, feeling his arms wanting to give in and his vision clouding as he swam. He wanted to at least give Atlanta this.

* * *

Chuckling could be heard, a deep very bemused chuckle. There was a clinking sound of glasses being tapped together and the chuckle continued.

"My dear Semele, you have outdone yourself. You left those brats floundering for air."

"Cronus, I have not been called Semele since my son resued me from Hades grasp. I have done as you had asked. When do I get to Hera? I'm tired of these games already."

Cronus stood proudly mulling over his glass of Ambrosia; he looked at the female standing before him. True, he had called her Semele but she now went by the name Thyone as well. In myth she was one of Zeus' many conquests, beautiful and persuasive enough that she was shown Zeus' radiant glory. It was at the suggestion of Hera though that Semele had asked this of Zeus.

This girl was a descendant of the original Semele, Cronus had tracked her and found she possessed some unnatural talents that would prove to be worthwhile. With a bit of godly persuasion and dabbling with the spirits, he had managed to draw the spirit of Semele into the girl. Before him stood a young girl, cradling an arm burnt by fire in the past. Her hair was short and curled tightly, her eyes were small but behind them a fire raging with anger bubbled.

"Patience my dear, let us allow them to … simmer in this loss. It will make is taste that much better when we reach our goal," Cronus chuckled more as he sipped the Ambrosia and began to wonder why he had not thought of this plan sooner.

* * *

"Atlanta, Atlanta wake up."

"Artemis, is it really that important?"

"Athena, she will want to know."

"The girl is tired, they are all tired."

Atlanta heard the commotion outside the door of her room; she rolled onto her side and felt the softness of her bed. She couldn't remember how she got there or when she had gotten home for that matter. As she opened her eyes, they smarted from the exposure to the fire last night.

"F… fire." Her throat was parched and crisp as the words escaped her mouth, she sat up in bed and reached for a glass of water.

"Atlanta?" came the voice of her mentor from outside the room again, "Atlanta, I have news about Archie. We found him."

The door of Atlanta' bedroom swung open: "What? Why didn't you say so? Where is he? Is he okay? Artemis, tell me!" Atlanta' felt as if her heart was in knots, as she looked at her mentor. Artemis placed her arm around Atlanta and held a firm grip on her.

"Walk with me," Artemis guided Atlanta along down the stairs and out of the Brownstone.

"Artemis, please!"

"Well last night Odie called us in, needless to say we made quick work trying to save the forest. I made it my priority to scout for Archie and I found him."

Atlanta's throat felt as if it was constricting the very sound out of her, she swallowed and managed to get out a few words: "Is he?"

"He's alive, just barely. I'm glad I found him in time. Chiron is seeing to him even as we speak."

Atlanta felt no less comforted: "You said… you said barely?"

Artemis bit her lip as she looked at Atlanta; she sometimes forgot that the girl was human. Human emotion made them so fragile; even now it looked like the girl was ready to collapse in on herself. Artemis tightened her grip on the girl: "Atlanta, he's been burned severely. Even being immune to disease like Achilles cannot help him with this. He'll take time to heal.

Atlanta's legs felt like lead, she slowed and looked at Artemis: "But… why? What did he? I… I"

Artemis took her free hand and seemed to draw something out from behind her back. It was a nest, a small nest with eggs within it. Atlanta shook her head: "That's… that's the Mangrove Finch nest I showed Archie. Oh please don't tell me…"

"I found him with this nest," Artemis said simply and handed it over to Atlanta.

"I showed him this nest just the other day. I… I told him all about how these birds were endangered. I shouldn't have. Oh Artemis! Take me to him! This is my fault!" The Goddess of the Hunt could only nod as she ushered the girl towards where Chiron was treating Archie.

**Please rate and review constructively if you have the time! Thank you!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the long delay but here is Chapter 2**

Artemis and Atlanta walked into Chiron's infirmary, Chiron stood ready to receive them. Atlanta looked at him with wide eyes, her expression doing all the talking.

"He is willing to see you," Chiron said simply and the centaur stepped aside, Atlanta pushed past him and went through to see her friend.

"Chiron, he's been burnt quite badly hasn't he?" Artemis asked, trying to assess all that had occurred the previous night. Chiron sighed as he stepped over to his desk, he picked up a scroll and with a swift hand he wrote what medicinal herbs he had prescribed for Archie.

"That fire was … unnatural. It felt angry," Artemis shuddered as she recalled the emotions she had felt coming from the wildlife living in the forest. As the Goddess of the Wild, she gritted her teeth to contain the rage at was done to her creatures.

"Archie will live; I believe that he has the determination to get over this hurdle. Naturally support will be vital," Chiron elaborated and couldn't help but grin at the last part of his sentence; "I suppose I shall have to speak to Ares with regards to how much less he will be able to push the boy."

Artemis rolled her eyes and prepared to take her leave: "That lug? Please, he'll want the boy doing three times more the work just because he is missing training. Thank you Chiron, I leave Atlanta in your care as well."

The room's lights were dimmed as Atlanta stepped in; her sense of smell was overwhelmed by the smell of cleanliness. In the centre of the large room was the bed Archie was on, Atlanta clenched her fists as she quietly stepped forward to his bed.

"Archie? You awake?"

Archie stirred on the bed: "Atlanta?"

Atlanta was too afraid, she was afraid to look at him and see the damage. The not knowing seemed marginally better than the full realisation of what had happened. She stepped over to his side with her eyes closed.

Archie cleared his throat: "Atlanta? Are you alright?"

The simplicity of his response made Atlanta open her eyes to see if there was something really wrong with Archie. Even the dim light could not mask the bandages. As she looked over his body, Atlanta could only sit down.

His upper body was completed clothed in bandages, the only visible parts of his upper body was the right hand side of his face and part of his right arm. Even his legs were covered entirely in bandages.

"It's not as bad as it looks," Archie said in a weak attempt to cheer Atlanta up.

"Why?"

"You were so excited when you showed me those birds. Why would I not try to help them, I thought -"

"Well you thought wrong! That was the stupidest thing you have ever done! You jumped into a lake that was on fire Archie, it was on fire! How could you do that? I can't… I'm going,"

Atlanta stood up and turned away from Archie, her guilt was overwhelming. Archie lifted his hand to be able to reach out and grab the girl, he could tell she was feeling guilty and in turn this was making him feel bad for having done this.

"Atlan- "

"Just don't touch me Archie!" Atlanta stormed off without giving Archie a second glance, as she was leaving Theresa, Jay and Neil were coming in. Atlanta knocked Neil off his feet without a second glance.

"Hey! What's the deal with her?" Neil got to his feet and watched Atlanta leave; he pulled out his mirror just to inspect his flawless profile. He grinned proudly, finished off with a wink and put the mirror away.

"I dunno Jay; I think I need to go see how she is? She looked like she was crying," Theresa was concerned about her friend, "Atlanta never cries."

Jay gave a nod in agreement: "Yeah, go and check on her. Neil and I will let Archie know that you came."

Theresa embraced Jay quickly and followed after the red- head.

* * *

Cronus sat with Semele at a large dining table, he watched the girl muttering to herself and plucking flowers from the vase on the table. Every bloom she plucked seemed to burst into flame until all that was left was ash.

"So how long are you expecting me to sit around like this? This body I'm in … It hates to sit around as much as I do," The girl snapped bitterly and with a clenched fist she hit the table. The cutlery rattled about and Cronus deftly swiped up his wine goblet before it fell over.

"Cronus!" Semele snapped again and her clenched fists began to smell of smoke and the start of a fire. Cronus swirled around his goblet and took a sip, he shut his eyes and took a moment to savour it. Though this impudent girl before him was taking a toll on his patience, she was ultimately the most successful idea that he had in a while.

"My dear, you are a gem. The power bestowed on you by your sheer desire for revenge is simply incorrigible. We need to bide our time for a little longer, we've left them reeling from that last battle. Let them… stew in their anguish a little further," Cronus placed his goblet on the table and knitted his fingers together with a grin.

Semele gritted her teeth, with her frustration at its peak she threw her arm out across the table and swiped off all the contents in her vicinity: "You had better be right!"

* * *

Atlanta had run, she was frustrated and she just didn't know how to handle what she was feeling. She wanted to blank out the image of Archie in the hospital bed, he looked helpless lying there. She couldn't understand it, no amount of training with Artemis had prepared her to feel this way. She had found herself back at the Brownstone and stormed through to her room. She sat on the floor, clutching her head.

"Atlanta?"

At the entrance to Atlanta's room stood Athena, their dorm mother. The goddess had heard the girl storm in and was concerned as to the reason. Atlanta looked at Athena with confusion in her eyes; this was the indication for Athena to sit down on Atlanta's bed.

"Who was that girl Athena?" Atlanta asked as she wiped her eyes, she felt them smarting and did not want to be seen crying.

Athena leaned back on the bed and cleared her throat: "We all have our theories but I think that may be Semele."

"Semele? Who is that? What's gotten her so mad?"

Athena shifted in place, even though she was a goddess some things were awkward to discuss: "She was –"

"A lover of mine," Nobody had noticed the small bearded man appear seated at Atlanta's desk in the room, "She was an exquisite mortal who caught my fancy. She asked me for a boon one day and I consented, sadly she wanted to see me in my full glory. Her body was caught up in flames and she passed. Before she passed I managed to rescue my son."

"Son?" Atlanta asked.

Athena sighed: "Dionysus, he is Semele's child."

Atlanta pictured the girl that they had encountered; she remembered how the girl's eyes bore into everyone.

"Dionysus had rescued his mother from Hades grasp and her name had changed to Thyone. She presides over the frenzy that the followers of her son fall into," Athena added to the story, "Judging by the girl that you encountered, somehow the deep hatred in Semele has been drawn into her. That can only mean she is a descendant the same as all of you."

* * *

Archie shuffled in the bed, his body ached all over which meant the sedatives that Chiron had been administering were wearing off. After he had been visited by Jay and Neil, he was then visited by Ares and that had certainly been an experience. The God of War came in with his voice booming and his tone was condescending as usual.

"Look at you, no hero should by sitting in bed like this?"

"You swam in a body of water that was in flames for simple birds? You are not being mentored by that foolish woman Artemis, I cannot accept that!"

"Don't think Chiron's pleas for you to get bed rest will be listened to, at a time determined by myself you will be doing double the practice to make up for this time," Ares continued his tirade until he had no more to say, Archie of course held his tongue as much as he could.

"Sorry Ares," was Archie's only response.

"Impudent boy, next time you must think before you do something so foolhardy," Ares said finally and with an awkward pause, he then finally walked out of the room.

Archie sighed when he was alone again; he had not understood any of the reactions from meeting up with Semele. Archie was most perplexed by Atlanta; he thought that protecting those birds would have been a heroic act in a sense. It seemed to have the total opposite effect.

Atlanta hadn't wanted the birds to be saved, she had shouted at him. His body had gotten burnt and he was stuck in bed in pain.

"Was it for nothing? Seriously!" Archie shouted in frustration and hit his head against the pillow in frustration.

**Thanks for taking the time to read!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Shortish chapter but an update none the less !**

Atlanta sat in Herry's car, she had become very sullen since the last meet up with Semele. Herry had decided to try and take Artemis hunting at Archie's suggestion. Archie had seen very little of Atlanta but everyone had kept him up to date with her comings and goings. They had also let him know a lot about the birds he had saved, Atlanta was dutifully looking after the birds and they were growing well every day.

"Ready to go?" Herry asked as he climbed into the truck and buckled his seatbelt. He glanced over at Atlanta who was staring out the window and nodding gingerly.

Herry started up the truck and it roared to life, they left the confines of the school and were travelling out of town. They travelled mostly in silence due to Atlanta's miserable demeanour and Herry's niggling feelings of guilt. He had thought many a time since that day that he maybe should not have held Atlanta back.

Not certain how to handle the atmosphere, he turned the radio on in the hopes to wash the awkwardness away. He landed on a channel where the sounds of a singer crooning about love made Herry grimace. He flipped over the channel to the thudding rhythm of dance music.

"Ummmm, I will. I'll change it to," Herry fidgeted and bit his lip in irritation.

Atlanta held out her hand and shook her head: "Just leave it Herry, alright?"

Herry scratched his head and sighed, he wasn't feeling so great anymore about this trip.

* * *

Odie sat cross- legged on a chair in the infirmary with Archie. Chiron had strictly banned Ares from entering the room as he felt that Archie was being pressurized too much to get better. Now Archie's days were a lot quieter but at the same time he missed that sense of battle he got from merely having to converse with Ares.

Odie had been running ideas off of Archie on how they could trace Semele: "I was figuring that she seemed to give off a lot of heat so we could maybe use some sort of a heat sensor?"

Archie grumbled as he rubbed the bandages on his body, they had begun to itch lately. Chiron told him that meant he was irritating but the itching was plaguing him.

"Getting close to her is the problem though, she burns through everything and you can't just go tie her up with a rope," Odie continued to elaborate, even though Archie was not responding.

Archie felt his jaw as Odie spoke and his mind drew back to his encounter with the mad woman.

_She knocked Jay aside and as Archie had closed in from the side, she shot out an arm and gripped a firm hold on Archie's jaw. With an almost rigid movement she turned her head to Archie with a smile brimming with sadism. Her grip on him was intensely warm and firm._

"_Annoyed, annoyed, you all make me annoyed!" She chanted and her grip was even more firm, Archie could feel her nails digging into his cheeks; he could almost picture his skin melting off into her hand._

"_Ha, hah hah hah… hahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!" The girl cackled excitedly as she then threw Archie against a tree that was on fire._

_The smell of burning flesh and clothing filled his nose as she turned on the next hero._

Archie shuddered: "She is crazy. How do you get near someone who can peel your skin off with one touch?"

Odie's train of thought stopped and he looked at his friend covered in bandages and ointment, he shuddered involuntarily and shook his head. He was still trying to work that out himself.

* * *

Cronus tapped on the door of the fiery beast he had unleashed onto the world, he had slowly learnt how to tame her. She still plagued him with her incessant desire to destroy, though at the same time this very behaviour she displayed made his heart swell with some form of fatherly pride. He had found a way to contain the spirit and as he entered he saw the body of Semele sitting silently. Around Semele there was a glow of an enchantment, one of Cronus' most ingenious plans which he had made. He used his ability to manipulate time to create an enchantment in which her body and soul where occupying the same space but not the same time. Only he knew how to implement this enchantment and only he could break it, he waved his hand and Semele's eyes fluttered open. Her body temperature increased and her breathing became ragged.

"You … trapped… me… again … Cronus…" She said through gritted teeth.

"My dear if you just paid attention for a second, you would know I'm sending you on an errand whilst I attend to some business," Cronus reassured the girl as he helped her to her feet.

Semele's eyes darkened and she grinned: "Where?"

* * *

Atlanta and Herry finally arrived at their destination and had gathered their gear, finally the awkward silence would have meaning. Herry could actually not wait to get his hands on a bear to wrestle or something, just to create some form of conversation. The two friends crept silently through the brush, keeping an eye on any trails in the earth.

"I haven't forgiven you," Atlanta suddenly said in a hushed tone, still looking at the ground.

Herry shut his eyes: "I know."

"If you hadn't held me like that then-"

"Then you would have been in the infirmary with Archie and we would have been two men down instead of just one," Herry said defensively, he had thought of what could have happened over and over again in his mind and he knew he had made the right choice.

Atlanta stopped and clenched her fists: "But I'm faster than him."

"That fire did not know that, that crazy woman did not know that. You saw how she burnt the skin off of Archie's face Atlanta."

Atlanta gritted her teeth, Herry was making too much sense and that wasn't sitting well with her reasoning of her own emotions.

"If we were in that same situation again, I would not change how I acted." Herry said in a resolute tone and stood up right, looking down at Atlanta's back and noticing her quivering hands.

"Dammit Herry! Dammit!" Atlanta wiped her arm across her face and then in frustration thrust it out at the tree next to her, she wished that with some force that she could break that tree. She just wanted something to break.

Herry put his hand on Atlanta's shoulder and with a sigh he gave his last statement: "That tree did nothing. But that psychopath stooge of Cronus did. We need to get her and deliver some payback."

As Herry finished his statement, Atlanta was preparing to turn around and show Herry that she was not opposed to forgiving her friend. Her keen eye caught sight of a figure amongst the trees nearby them; she stopped and looked in that direction still.

"There is someone there Herry," Atlanta said in a whisper and used her head to indicate direction.

"Wah?" Herry looked in the direction Atlanta pointed, he saw the figure and at the same time he could hear a familiar chant.

"_Annoyed, annoyed, you all make me annoyed!"_

"_Time for me to burn you too…"_

**And that's it! Thanks for those who read and review! You drive me to write and improve!**


End file.
